


Brothers

by ThatPunkJay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, You know the fandom wanted this, trans!Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPunkJay/pseuds/ThatPunkJay
Summary: Klaus shows up to steal Vanya's booze and it turns into a heart to heart. Short fic, might do more with this concept if people like it. Who else is hoping for Trans Vanya in season 3?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Brothers

Klaus stumbled up the cold concrete stairwell. Paintchips clogged his nails as they scaped against the cacked walls. His footsteps rang in his head like a bell with a partically low opinion of him. 

“What was the number again? 24, 28, maybe 23.” Klaus mumbled to himself as he clambered up the last few steps. 

Finally on the floor he was most sure was Vanya’s floor he decided that calling her name at the top of his lungs was the most sensible and efficient way to find her apartment. Yes, surly there was no better plan.

“Vanya!” 

A door halfway down the hallway flung open seconds later. Vanya stood in the doorway, hand massaging the creases in her brow, “Klaus, get in here.”

Klaus strode into the apartment, immediately making himself comfortable, and by comfortable he of course meant snooping through cabinets. 

“Hey Vanya, you got any bourbon?” He asked. 

“No.” Vanya said, matter of fact as ever.

“Well well, what do we have here then.” he called out, producing a bottle of Crown from one of the cabinets. 

Vanya sighed, resigning to a spot of the couch. She held up a class from the coffee table and shook it casually. “If you’re getting drunk in my living room at least pour me a glass.” 

Klaus grabbed the glass from his sibling with dramatic flair, arms making wide sweeping motions and ending with a bow where he placed both drinks on the coffee table. 

They raised their glasses to each other and started drinking. 

“It's 5’oclock somewhere.” Klaus cheered

“It's 7:40pm” Vanya replied. 

“C'est la vie.” Klaus said before finishing his drink and pouring another one. 

The two carried on like that for a while, at some point Vanya got up to put some music on. Klaus had flung his shoes across the room and eventually the two siblings started to talk. The kind of conversations that carried long lost familiarity. 

“So remind me, why are we drinking?” asked Vanya. 

“I slept with the local bikers brother” Klaus paused for a second

“And his 25 year old son.” 

“And his step mom.” 

“Klaus! What is wrong with you?” Vanya said, exasperation practically lived on her face when Klaus came to visit. 

“Daddy issues, Mommy issues, Drug dependence and that real special kind of fucked up only our family can provide. The real question is,” Klaus paused for dramatic effect. 

“Why are you drinking?” he finished. 

Vanya exhaled deeply, Taking a second to cover her face with her hands, draining all self control to not claw at her face. 

“Klaus, do you ever worry there's something so broken in you that nothing will ever fix it.” Vanya's eyes were suddenly filled with childish uncertainty. 

“Every fucking day Vanya.” Klaus answered, leaning back into the couch in a way that seemed impossible tense for such a calm pose. 

“I . . .I. . .” Vanya stammered through the sentence. “I never wanted to be a girl.” 

And suddenly all rigidity left Klaus’s body, he smiled his dumb doped up smile. Looking straight into his brother's eyes with nothing but love. 

“You listen to me now, our family is broken for a lot of reasons. But that is not one of them. You never have to be a girl if you don’t want to be, remember that. Vanya, I always wanted a brother who won’t kick my ass.” Klaus’s eyes filled with drama queen tears. 

And yet, despite himself. Vanya had to chuckle. “You’re such a sap, and who said I wouldn’t kick your ass” 

Klaus laughed, leaning on to Vanya’s shoulder. “Brothers huh?” 

“Yeah, brothers.” 

“And since we’re brothers can I borrow $50”

“Klaus, I swear . . ."


End file.
